


Valentine's A Day For Fighting (Get A Little Action Here)

by yokainomiko



Series: Too Many Women [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All relationships are one-sided, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Guardians, Fluff and Crack, Misunderstandings, Randomness, Valentine's Day, prequelsequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna's first Valentine's Day as the Vongola Decimo was very exciting.  Too bad he wasn't paying attention to <i>why</i> it was exciting.  All27 Fem!Guardians</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's A Day For Fighting (Get A Little Action Here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Women and Chocolate are a Dangerous Combination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450152) by [yokainomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokainomiko/pseuds/yokainomiko). 



> I wrote Women and Chocolate over 3 years ago. It was part of the beginning of not that much fic, but tons of contemplation It felt appropriate to write a new one now that I'm semi-writing for this AU again.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called from the front of the Sawada house.

"Oh, hi, Yamamoto," he replied. "What's up? Is there a baseball thing coming up so you can't go home with us?"

Us referred to Tsuna and Gokudera who scowled at her rival while holding their book bags and lunchboxes.

"Why are you here, stupid woman?" she complained. "You usually wake up too late to see Tenth this early. Did you get hit in the head and magically become a good subordinate?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried. "It's too early for fighting!"

"Haha! Don't worry, Tsuna!" Yamamoto smiled. "I'm here just in case. I'll probably walk with you guys for the next few days."

"Just in case?" Tsuna asked. "Is there something wrong? Have you gotten too many tardies from Hibari-san?"

"Tenth! There's no need to worry about her! If the stupid athlete can't keep out of trouble then you shouldn't bother with her!"

Tsuna chose to ignore the hypocrisy and waited instead for Takiko to answer his questions.

"Uhm, well," she was uncharacteristically shy, "it's Valentines this week."

Hanako scoffed. "Well, aren't you vain! You have some nerve expecting Tenth to protect you from suitors you probably don't even have!"

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. "What are you talking about?"

"She's obviously trying to pretend she has suitors to trick you into spending time with her!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't do something like that. Besides, Yamamoto's a girl. Are you worried that people will bug her for chocolate?"

Takiko smiled. "I'm sure Gokudera-chan is just confused. Maybe Valentines is different in Europe."

"Oooh, that makes sense," Tsuna said at the same time as Hanako yelled, "Don't call me Gokudera-chan!"

"In any case," Takiko continued, "I mostly wanted to see who wants to give chocolates to Tsuna and ask what types he likes."

Tsuna blushed. "That's okay, Yamamoto. I don't want to make you give me obligation chocolates My mom's the only person I've ever gotten chocolate from. I don't expect anything."

There was an odd shine in Takiko's eyes. "Never? You've never gotten chocolate from a girl your age?"

Tsuna shook his head emphatically. He was weirded out by how happy that seemed to make her.

Hanako paused in her ranting and looked at the two of them. "I'm missing something."

"Yamamoto? Would you explain Japanese Valentines to Gokudera-kun for me?"

"I'd be happy to!"

By this time, the trio had reached the school. Tsuna noticed more guys than usual were glaring at him and sighed. The next couple days were going to suck.

He warily slipped away from his friends to hide from the stares for as long as possible. He relaxed as soon as he escaped.

"Hiiiiiieeeeee!" he shrieked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just me!" Kyohei said calmingly. "I saw you sneak away from Yamamoto-chan and Gokudera-chan and I figured we could keep each other company."

Tsuna breathed. "Yeah, okay, are you hiding from your fangirls?"

"Naw, ever since the Mochida-senpai incident I've been pretty free. It's nice not to worry about stolen school supplies anymore."

"You're kidding, right?" Tsuna stared. "Are girls really that scary?"

"It depends on the girl. Your girls can be pretty scary," Kyohei replied. "Anyway, I was wondering if you were expecting honmei choco from anyone."

"No way! I doubt I'll even get any giri choco."

Kyohei laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get at least one chocolate set this year. Neechan is very excited."

"Neesan wants to give me chocolate?" A warm feeling filled his body. "Sisters are nice, huh?"

"Neechan is certainly the best big sister ever," Kyohei agreed. "But she'll probably have expectations attached to the chocolate."

Tsuna groaned. "I'm not joining the boxing club for a box of chocolates. I'm not that desperate. Yet."

His friend chose not to reply. "Let's go to class. Hibari-san has been particularly irritable. She hates seeing lovey-dovey couples."

Tsuna nodded. Being bitten to death wasn't any fun.

During lunch Gokudera stared at Tsuna even more than usual.

"This lunch you made with Mom is especially good," he said, guessing what she was waiting for. Unsurprisingly, he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" she yelled back. "I had no idea that Valentine’s Day was so different in Japan!"

Tsuna did not understand why that required an apology. "W-were you expecting something from me on Valentine’s?"

She looked horrified, "I would never presume such a thing!"

When she continued to ramble, Tsuna tuned her out and turned to Takiko. "Hey, Yamamoto? Was that what you were worried about this morning? That Gokudera-kun didn't know about Valentine’s?"

"Not even remotely," she smiled. "Just checking to see if any flies need to be swatted."

At that moment, Ryoko showed up to ask Tsuna herself what kind of chocolate he wanted and would he mind joining the boxing club?

Three days to Valentines.

\---

Tsuna had never dreaded Valentine’s more. Gokudera hadn't even gone to school the day before. She'd walked him to the front gate and then scuttled away. While he was happy that he'd finally get a chocolate, even giri choco would be a first, he wasn't looking forward to Gokudera's fans' glares.

Reborn woke Tsuna bright and early. He struggled to change and stumbled downstairs to find Gokudera already there. He perked up. Maybe she’d learned subtlety?

“Good morning, Tenth!” she brightly greeted. “I made you a chocolate breakfast!”

“Wasn’t that sweet of Hanako-chan, Tsu-kun?” Nana squealed. “When she asked for permission I couldn’t say no!”

Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head and he numbly moved to his chair.

“It wasn’t anything special, Tenth’s mom.” Hanako blushed. “I wanted to be first. That’s all.”

She placed a plate of heart shaped chocolate chip pancakes in front of her boss and poured him a glass of chocolate milk and an expertly brewed hot chocolate. She even served Reborn a latte art mocha for the day.

“Reborn-san, I hope you don’t mind the mocha. It felt wrong not to include you in this Japanese holiday.”

He sniffed. “How thoughtful, Gokudera. Just the type of foresight needed by a right hand man.”

She practically glowed she was so happy. Tsuna blankly noticed that his hot chocolate had a foam heart in it. “You’re really skilled, huh, Gokudera-kun?”

Right as they finished, the doorbell rang.

Nana walked to see who it was and returned with Takiko. She frowned at the smirk Hanako sent her way but covered it with a smile after Tsuna greeted her.

“So Gokudera-chan made a chocolate breakfast?” Takiko asked rhetorically. “I’m no baker, so I had to buy them, but please accept my chocolate and feelings,” she said while handing Tsuna a box wrapped in blue paper and ribbon.

Tsuna gaped. “M-my first actual chocolates,” he mumbled. He smiled. “Thank you, Yamamoto. This means a lot to me. I’m glad we’re friends.”

Her smile slipped a little buy she covered it up by grabbing Tsuna for a hug. She squeezed until it hurt and whispered, “I will never leave you. Not even death could keep me away.”

Gokudera fumed. Reborn clapped. “Such loyalty! Tsuna, you have good taste in subordinates.”

Eventually Takiko let go. Tsuna placed his chocolate in his room and the three left for school. He was glad that the craziness was done for the day. Maybe school wouldn’t be a disaster after all?

Any (and every)one else knew better. As soon as they stepped on campus, Yamamoto gained a fierce tinto to her expression as if waiting for an assassin to strike. Gokudera wasn’t much better. She gestured to her earrings.

“Don’t worry, Tenth. I’m well prepared to stop the unworthy from confessing their undying love to you.” She grinned maniacally. “I would’ve stopped the baseball idiot but I know you trust her for some odd reason.” She gasped. “Not that I’m questioning you or anything! I would never!”

Tsuna prepared to interrupt her usual set of ravings but was beat to it by Hibari.

She scowled. “For such disgusting PDA, I will bite you to death!”

Gokudera leaped back in time to dodge. “What the hell, bitch? My devotion is anything but disgusting!”

Hibari didn’t stop swinging and came at Gokudera. She just managed to block the tonfa with a bulletproof test tube. It cracked from the vicious assault and Tsuna despaired.

Takiko just laughed. “What an exciting day!” she exclaimed.

“Too exciting!” Tsuna squeaked. “H-Hibari-san! A couple is openly making out,” he tried.

“The other members of my committee will handle them,” she tartly responded.

Sure enough, a member had already stopped the necking couple.

From the corner of his eye he saw Reborn hold a gun in his hand. If things didn’t end _now_ he’d be flashing the school in no time.

He desperately cried out, “I don’t want to be naked at school again!”

This caught Takiko’s attention and she stopped laughing. Her eyes narrowed. She didn’t want him naked at school either.

She pulled a baseball from her book bag and pitched it at Kyoko.

Hibari instinctively hit it away. “Do you want to be bitten first?” she growled.

Takiko stood her ground. “Go away. You’re crowding us.”

Hibari snarled but backed down. “I’m watching you, herbivore.” 

There were stars in Tsuna’s eyes. “That was amazing, Yamamoto!”

She flushed and Hanako pouted. She wanted to be complimented by the Tenth!

Absolutely nothing was accomplished during class. The female students kept interrupting the lecture to pass out chocolates or reprimp ribbons.

Tsuna could see zero difference between the different rewrappings, but it seemed to give the girls the courage to give chocolates to Kyohei. He politely accepted all gifts but made it clear that he was completely uninterested in a relationship.

Tsuna sighed at how cool his friend was.

Unfortunately, this sigh was completely misinterpreted by one of his classmates.

“Jealous, Dame-Tsuna?” he teased. “Was Mochida-senpai right and you really do bat for the other team?”

The teacher threw his chalk on the ground. “I give up. I’m going to get drunk in the teacher’s lounge.” 

He stormed out of the room to cheers of “Free day!”

Tsuna hoped that would be a sufficient topic changer, but it wasn’t.

“I’m waiting, Dame-Tsuna. Do you want to play catcher to Sasagawa’s balls?” he leered. “Or maybe you’ll catch any balls you can get pitched?”

Tsuna gaped as he tried to figure out the metaphor. He could tell from the tone that it wasn’t good, but he didn’t want to say anything to make things worse.

Takiko smiled coldly enough to burn. There was so much she wanted to correct about her classmate’s comments she didn’t know where to start. She wished she knew how to use a sword to silence them.

With the lack of response from Tsuna, the other bitter guys started ganging up on him and making fun.

“Aw, poor Tsuna, no one wants his homo choco.”

“Go ahead and confess. I’m sure Sasagawa already knows that you’re pining for him.”

“Maybe he’ll let you give him a blow job if you’re extra pathetic.”

Hanako stabbed a cake knife into the desk of the current speaker. “Shut up,” she growled.

Her cuteness ruined the effect but at least the room was quiet. “Stop badmouthing gay people. There’s nothing bad about being gay.”

Takiko could tell that her friend was ready to kill. “Now, now, Gokudera-chan, they’re just teasing. They’re terrible jokes but…”

Hanako ignored her. “My brother was disowned for being gay. _No one_ is going to say another bad thing about gay people ever again. I don’t care if it’s a joke.” She tapped her earring and spilled a base that melted through the plastic chair her classmate had scrambled from when he realized how angry she really was.

Tsuna’s mind raced. “G-Gokudera-san, I mean, Gokudera-kun, I-I’m hungry.” He was not. “C-could we have lunch early today? You’re such a great cook.”

Gokudera narrowed her eyes and turned. The moment she saw her trembling boss her face lit up. “Ooh, Tenth! You’re so great to ask me to spare these close minded pieces of shit! My loyalty overflows for you!”

From that day on, Namimori became one of the most progressive cities in Japan. Bianchi was surprised when the populous worried more about his being in love with an infant than a male. Usually it was the other way around.

But today wasn’t over. Tsuna made a great show of adoring his lunch and the respect of his peers grew.

When it was actually lunch, Ryoko burst into the classroom. “Sawada-kuuun!” I brought you chocolates!”

“Hiiieeeee!” he yelled in surprise. “Neesan? What’re you doing here?”

Takiko smiled and waved in greeting. Luckily, Hanako had left the room to reheat a lava cake.

“Sawada-kun! I am here to give you chocolates!” she yelled while holding a box over her head.

After Gokudera’s outburst the girls in class had stopped gifting chocolates. Valentines had unofficially ended.

Tsuna stood up to receive his gift. “Thank you, Neesan. You didn’t have to,” he bashfully said.

Ryoko grined. “Sawada-kun is special so he needs special chocolates!”

Kyohei smiled. “I agree, Neechan. And any chocolates from you are indeed special.”

Their classmates started whispering: “Special? Sawada?” “You don’t think?” “Dame-Tsuna and Sasagawa-senpai?” “It couldn’t be!” “Why not?” “Has she ever given anyone chocolates?”

Tsuna flushed and tried to back away from Ryoko. She grabbed both of his hands with her bandaged ones before he could get too far.

“Sawada-kun! I bought these chocolates but they’re still full of my loyalty. No matter what I am extremely on your side!” She dropped his hands and ran away yelling, “Join the boxing cluuuubbb!”

Just as the class was about to whisper anew, Tsuna spoke.

“Having a big sister is nice.” He turned to Kyohei. “Thank you for letting me have your big sister.”

Kyohei grinned. “That’s what makes us family! Or it will.”

Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna’s chocolates. “How nice,” she gritted out. When Tsuna cast a questioning gaze at her she forced a smile onto her face. “Let’s finish lunch, shall we? There’s no need to analyze anything.”

Luckily for her, Gokudera returned with her lava cakes just then.

Tsuna couldn’t shake the thought that he was on a totally different page than everyone else but decided he was just glad school was half over.

After lunch their next teacher showed up but after stumbling a lot she sat at her desk and fell asleep.

The class stared at her for a few minutes before the intercom turned on.

“Good afternoon. This is Kusakabe of the Disciplinary COmmittee. During lunch many of the teachers became inebriated. As a result school is now over.”

Confusedly the students of Namimori Middle School gathered their schoolbags and went home.

Gokudera complained about how irresponsible the teachers were as they left campus. Tsuna agreed but figured school was probably canceled to let the teachers get punished by Hibari and her committee.

That night as Tsuna got hit in the head by a thrown object through his open window. “Owww,” he complained.

“Dame-Tsuna, what are you complaining about now?” Reborn asked.

“I got hit in the head!”

“I didn’t see anything,” Reborn lied. “Do you want me to hit you in the head?”

“Hiiieee! I’m fine! It was probably my imagination! Good night, Reborn!”

Reborn smirked while facing the window. “Don’t forget to close the window. Vongola bosses don’t get colds.”

“I’m not going to be a boss!” he whined as he moved to close the window.

Reborn used the distraction to pick a piece of chocolate off the ground. “You’re quite the charmer. Happy Valentine’s, Dame-Tsuna.”

 **Omake** :

Hibari glared at the closed window. The day had been a disaster. There was too much fondling and the teachers were completely out of line.

She had been tempted to poison them all but resisted. It still took too long to discipline them.

Luckily the worst herbivore in the world had left his window open.

It allowed her to easily give him a cheap chocolate.

It had been difficult finding chocolate that cheap to express her feelings but she’d done it. Too bad that weird baby ruined its effect.

At least he’ll get a bruise from it. Hibari nodded. Time to return to her patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, but I wanted to post it close to my birthday. I rushed to type it; so there might be typos. Please let me know if there are!
> 
> People have wanted a White Day sequel to Women and Chocolate for years, but you get this instead. Oops. I hope you're not too disappointed.


End file.
